gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gerard Sternshot
Gerard Sternshot was a pirate who was hired by the EITC, but was killed. History Gerard Sternshot was born in 1699, to Ned Sternshot and Margret Sternshot. He lived a modest life on Port Royal. His father was a barman at the Rowdy Rooster. One fateful night, while Gerard was asleep, two pirates entered his home and killed his parents. From that day, Gerard turned slightly "evil". He swore to piracy. Many years afterwards, he joined the crew of a man named Eric Brawlrage. Gerard wanted to get close to Eric. He killed any first mates in his way, and became Eric's first mate. Together, they sailed the seas, together, as pirates. Years afterwards, in 1709, Gerard met a man named John Breasly, who Eric had met. They became good friends, and Eric enlisted John in the crew. Gerard wanted to impress John, and began stealing from Fort Charles. On one run, he got caught. But, instead of being thrown in jail, Gerard was given an offer. He could spy on John for the Navy, and they would forget his offenses. Gerard accepted. A few days later, Eric and the crew launched from Tortuga. They sailed near an island called Cutthroat Isle. Suddenly, two Navy Man-O-Wars came from the fog, and opened fire. With John at the wheel, they sunk the first one. But unfortunately, Eric's ship, the Blue Serpent, was sunk. The crew swam to the shores of Port Royal, where a brand new Frigate was being sold. Eric smiled at John and said, "Go on!" Gerard understood what Eric was saying. Gerard was outraged that he would choose John over himself to use the crew's money to buy a ship! The ship was christened the Outlaw Shark. They went out for rum afterwards. Finally, when John and Gerard were the only left in the bar, Gerard made his move. "Where are you from?" he asked. "Eng...England!" replied John, clearly drunk. "What did you do there?" persisted Gerard. What John replied absolutely shocked Gerard. "I... was the prince!" John said. That changed everything. Gerard reluctantly stayed with John. He waited almost a year, and then told Eric his plan. He was going to turn John in to the Navy. "I won't allow it!" Eric yelled. "Your not my captain, I don't care what you 'allow'. He's the prince! I'll get quite a price from the Navy for him." replied Gerard. "You shall not! I'll defend him with my life if I have to!" Eric yelled. Then the door opened. John stepped in, and the argument stopped abruptly. The three of them sat in the tavern in silence. John got up and walked out, towards the blacksmith's shop, where he lived. Eric glared at Gerard and said, "I'm meeting a few friends on the docks." Eric walked out. Gerard waited until the door closed, then ran towards it. He slowly opened it and ran towards Fort Charles. By the time he reached the office, he was panting. "What is it?" growled Captain Wentworth Rothwell, a Navy officer. "P..pirates! At the docks! Quick!" Soon, several navy guards were running towards the docks, with Gerard in pursuit. When they reached the docks, they found several half-drunk steins, a smoking candle, and several knocked over barrels. A ship in the distance was sailing away. Gerard and the guards jumped aboard a Greyhound and pursued. When they docked on Tortuga, they went searching. The guards got lost in the crowd, but Gerard found Eric soon. He cornered Eric against a house and drew his sword. "Traitor," Eric spat. Gerard gave Eric a horrible grin and said, "Goodbye, my old friend. See you in Hell." Gerard stabbed. He then took the blood from the wound and wrote Beware, friends of pirates above Eric's dead body. The next morning, he brought John to the spot, but played dumb. John foolishly believed Gerard had nothing to do with it. Nearly two months after Eric's death, Gerard and John got in an argument about splitting gold. They sat in silence. Then, Gerard decided it was time. He drew a dagger and attacked John. John pulled a knife from the counter, and they duelled, wrecking the bar. Finally, John knocked Gerard against a wall, and threw the knife. It impaled Gerard in the chest. Pain erupted. Gerard said one last thing. "I am proud of you, John Breasly." Then, it went black. Information Ships Wave Raptor—Sloop Shadow Hawk—Light Galleon Levels Category:Pirates Category:EITC Category:POTCO